El olor de Mickey
by Jashin'Angel
Summary: Perdido en un aeropuerto Japonés, Emil comienza a cuestionarse cuál es el olor de Mickey: ¿Focaccia? ¿Piccata? ¿O tal vez alguna otra comida italiana?


Emil era, sin ir más lejos, una de esas personas que ya no quedan y más se necesitan en el mundo. Un tipo alegre y terriblemente ingenuo, con una sempiterna sonrisa sólo comparable a la de un niño comiendo una tableta de chocolate mientras abre sus regalos de navidad.

Disfrutaba del patinaje tanto como de hacer carreras de trineos con su hermano menor cuando aún ni siquiera tenía barba, porque ambas actividades le permitían agotarse hasta desfallecer y disfrutar después de los resultados, a pesar de que éstos siempre solían ser desfavorecedores en ambos casos.

Siendo la principal figura en el patinaje sobre hielo de la República Checa aún se podía permitir afirmar, con toda la sinceridad y candidez del mundo, que no necesitaba ganar. Según él, y su sana filosofía del deporte, disfrutar bailando sobre las cuchillas de sus patines era cuanto necesitaba para mirarse al espejo y decirse a sí mismo: "Lo has hecho bien, Emil, ¿por qué no vamos a tomarnos un chocolate caliente y olvidamos todo esto?".

Como dato, odiaba el chocolate caliente, pero el simple hecho de evocarse a sí mismo envuelto en mantas con una taza humeante entre las manos hacía que todas sus penas se esfumasen como el humillo invernal que uno provoca al respirar.

Por esas fechas había terminado la copa Rostelecom con uno de los resultados más bajos de su carrera, pero su mera presencia parecía iluminar el entorno con cada paso que daba. Esa eterna sonrisa pueril adornaba su cara mientras caminaba de un lado a otro del aeropuerto japonés de Hasetsu. Quien llegara a verlo diría, tras cuestionarse a sí mismo el porqué de esa felicidad tan irracional, que ese tipo parecía perdido. Y lo estaba.

Como un niño perdido, pero lo suficientemente valiente para no echar a llorar llamando a su mamá, rompía aglomeraciones de gente para ponerse de puntillas y tratar de otear detrás de los pocos que le superaban en altura. Tras de él arrastraba su maleta azul marino, chocándose de vez en cuando con la de los demás turistas provocando alguna que otra queja que ignoraba. De haber estado bajo otro contexto se hubiese parado ante cada una de las víctimas arrolladas por su maleta para disculparse y, una vez haber sido perdonado, reanudar su marcha y seguir llevándose por delante a todo cuanto rebasaba.

Pero ese momento había algo mucho más importante pululando en su limitada mente de adulto psicológicamente aniñada: encontrar a Mickey.

Alzó la cabeza y olfateó el aire como un sabueso en busca de una presa. Podía oler una desagradable mezcla de sudor, fragancia barata femenina y un hedor acre que prefería no identificar, todo eso junto al tóxico olor del carrito de los productos de limpieza. No había rastro del carpecchio, del bresaola, del tagliatelle, del minestrone ni de otras tantas comidas italianas que Emil jamás había probado ni olido, pero estaba seguro de que Micky olía más o menos así.

Emil paró en seco y se preguntó si él mismo olería a Vepřo-knedlo-zelo, knedlíky o a bramboráky. Se olisqueó por dentro de la camiseta y concluyó que necesitaba un baño urgentemente y que, de oler a comida, ni las ratas se dignarían a comérsela.

Al cabo de media hora comenzó a cuestionarse si había sido buena idea seguir a Mickey hasta Japón ciegamente, sólo porque Sala, tan amable como siempre, le había comentado que su hermano mayor tenía unos asuntos pendientes en el País del Sol Naciente.

—¡¿Mickey va a ir solo?! ¿Qué hay de ti? —le había preguntado él entonces, preocupado.

—Yo… Me dan miedo los aviones y 14 horas de viaje son demasiadas para mí —mintió la patinadora tras soltar un suspiro.

Mintió, y lo hizo de forma descabellada además, pero Mickey era demasiado ingenio y no concebía que aquella dulce mujer tuviera siquiera la capacidad de mentir.

—Tengo un billete —sacó un billete arrugado de su bolsillo y lo agitó frente a su rostro—, si alguien pudiese acompañar a mi pobre hermano…

Emil había aceptado la propuesta complacido y ese mismo día Sala, quien ya veía al checo como a su cuñado legítimo, se había vestido con la falda más corta que tenía en el armario y había salido a redescubrir el mundo sin la presencia de un hermano sobreprotector.

Así Emil había acabado apretujado en la parte trasera del avión de una compañía con un nombre impronunciable, leyendo cómics de su hermano menor mientras escuchaba _Serenade for Two._ Con los ojos cerrados disfrutaba de evocar vívidamente la imagen de Mickey como dueño de la pista, bailando grácilmente con ese "algo" que le encantaba de él. En ocasiones llegaba a pensar que era el constante rechazo lo que le enamoraba de aquel hombre, esa perniciosa actitud del ser humano de querer conseguir lo que no puede alcanzar.

Cuánto se equivocaba. Lo que le enloquecía era ese olor inidentificable a focaccia, a ossobuco y a piccata; y la eterna duda de si sus labios sabrían también a gastronomía italiana.

Aun estando en el avión apoyó la cabeza contra la fría ventanilla del avión. El cable de sus auriculares se enredó con el reposabrazos del asiento y, justo en ese momento, _Serenade for Two_ retumbó con vehemencia por todo el vehículo, envolviendo todo el entorno en la cálida melodía que ya pertenecía a Michel. Emil parpadeó y apretó su teléfono móvil con la suerte de que éste se apagó al momento de hacerlo.

Decenas de miradas curiosas se posaron en su asiento, y pudo distinguir los ojos castaños de un somnoliento italiano paseándose por la parte trasera del avión. Tras un rápido vistazo, habiéndose topado sólo con la portada de un volumen de Deadpool, la mirada se redirigió al frente y Emil suspiró aliviado y volvió a guardar el cómic.

Había estado a punto de violar la única condición de la joven italiana: esconderse de Mickey hasta haber aterrizado en Japón.

El resto del viaje fue, si cabe, aún más calmado. Deadpool aprovechó su estadía en la mochila de Emil para entablar una bonita amistad con aquellos superhéroes que habían estado en un estante diferente al suyo en la estantería del hermano del italiano. Emil sació su hambre a base de patatas fritas y refrescos, durmió todo cuanto su inquietud le permitió y se hizo amigo de un niño bastante majo —cualquier otro le hubiera calificado como maleducado— que, aburrido, se enfrascó en la tarea de patear el asiento de Emil hasta que su madre se percató de ello y le reprendió con un buen sermón.

Al llegar había podido ver cómo Mickey desaparecía cabizbajo en el terminal, tragado por una avalancha de familias y parejas ansiosas por completarse. Mirara por donde mirase sólo podía ver sujetos anegados en lágrimas de felicidad y algún que otro niño que, ajeno al reencuentro, prefería pegar la cara contra el cristal para observar la idea y llegada de los aviones. Ni rastro de su objetivo.

Había pasado una hora desde entonces y media desde que recogió su maleta en la cinta de equipaje. De no haber visto la maleta parda de Mickey en un bucle eterno por la cinta de recogida habría perdido ya toda esperanza de encontrarle en el aeropuerto. La esperanza se mantenía intacta, pero un rugido inhumano le avisó de que las patatas fritas no iban a durar para siempre en sus jugos gástricos.

Desvió su rumbo hasta el puesto de comida más cercano y pidió una hamburguesa completa y dos sobres de cada salsa con un refresco con cafeína para acompañar. Tras pagar —por suerte Sala le había recordado encarecidamente que cambiase las coronas checas por yenes— cogió su bandeja de plástico y buscó un asiento vacío.

Al flanco derecho, robando electricidad de uno de los enchufes de los que el lugar disponía, la piel morena de Mickey resaltaba como un foco sobre la palidez de los nipones. Devoraba un panini mientras el queso fundido insistía en escapar y caía por su barbilla. Emil se había convertido mágicamente en una polilla checa y avanzaba a grandes zancadas hacia su luz devoradora de queso fundido.

Dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa y Mickey, quien sólo hasta ese momento se hubo percatado de su presencia, abrió la boca y un trozo de queso fundido consiguió escapar y caer al suelo. Emil dejó salir una leve risa, esa risa que activaba de golpe todos los sentidos defensivos anti acosadores que poseía el joven italiano.

—¡TÚ! —gritó Mickey, y el golpe que dio en la mesa derramó unas gotas de su café en la mesa.

—Yo —Emil siguió riendo, sus ojos brillaban colmados de satisfacción.

Llegado a cierto punto de su vida, Michele dio por hecho que las apariciones inesperadas de su acosador checo habían llegado a su punto más alto, pero ese momento, ESE MALDITO MOMENTO ya podía definirse como una apoteosis. Empezaba a cuestionarse si tendría algún chip GPS incrustado detrás de la oreja. Una posibilidad descabellada, pero dejaba de serlo al tratarse de Emil Nekola.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —preguntó. Sin embargo, ya sabía la respuesta, así que reformuló su pregunta—. No, está claro qué haces aquí. ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

Emil recordó lo que Sala le había dicho y respondió:

—Sala me dijo que te acompañara. Ella es tan amable —asintió—, sí, una buena chica.

Si la ira de Cancerbero tomase forma humana posiblemente esa persona tendría la misma mirada iracunda de Mickey en ese momento. Emil no se inmutó y su típica sonrisilla seguía dibujada en sus labios.

Se levantó de un salto, como su hubiese estado sentado sobre una chincheta —de hecho, su expresión era más o menos similar— y se colocó el teléfono móvil en la oreja. Emil no le vio marcar, así que supuso que debía tener el número en marcación rápida.

Expectante, el checo siguió con la mirada el recorrido circular de Mickey mientras discutía y comenzó a comerse su hamburguesa repleta de salsa.

—¡Sala! ¡Te dije que te alejaras de ese fenómeno! Ese idiota ahora… ¡¿EH?! ¿Cuñado, de dónde has sacado esa idea tan desagradable? ¡No, definitivamente no! No somos nada, ¿entiendes? ¡NADA! Nadie va a venir a cenar en Navidad —un silencio incómodo—. Joder, Sala, escucha… ¿Sala? No me ignores, hermanita. ¿Estás enfadada conmigo? Lo siento. Está bien, se lo diré, vale… Te quiero, hasta luego princesa, cuídate. Abrígate y no hables con… ¿Sala? ¿Me escuchas? ¿Sala?

Mickey volvió a sentarse y apuró el café de un trago. La bandeja de Emil estaba vacía, pero restos de migajas de pan en su barba demostraban que ahí antes había habido comida.

—Espero que a tu hermano le guste el panettone… —comentó Mickey con resignación tras un largo silencio.

Ladeó la cabeza, sin comprender qué quería decir. Su compañía se levantó sin mediar palabra y le invitó a unirse a la caminata agitando la cabeza hacia la derecha. Se arrepentiría de la invitación, pero las amenazas de su querida hermana habían sido suficiente para hacerle callar y obedecer.

Emil le siguió el paso. Perseguía a Mickey como quien persigue un sueño difícil de cumplir: de cerca y llevándose golpes al acercarse a él, y es que así era como ellos solían caminar, con el italiano por delante defendiendo su espacio personal constantemente violado por un roce de manos totalmente intencional. A veces cedía, ya fuese por agotamiento o por resignación, pero esa vez se mantuvo firme.

Emil seguía preguntándose por qué a su hermano le debería gustar el panettone, enlazando diversos conceptos al azar hasta llegar a la conclusión de que, posiblemente, Mickey sí oliese a panettone y no a minestrone. Apretó el paso, esquivó el manotazo de Mickey y le agarró del brazo para acercarle de un tirón.

El italiano trató de zafarse del agarre, pero nada pudo hacer cuando Emil paseó la punta de la nariz por el largo de su nuca en un movimiento cargado de tanta parsimonia que le pareció eterno. Su barba le provocó un leve cosquilleo que su espiración, cálida, se ocupó de contrarrestar con un violento escalofrío.

Se giró, buscando cualquier explicación, por más absurda que fuera, y se topó con los relucientes ojos azules del checo a escasos centímetros de los suyos.

—¡Panna cotta! —exclamó, como si hubiese resuelto un acertijo arcaico.

—¿Eh? —Su rostro se transformó en una mezcla discordante de sorpresa e incredulidad. Parpadeó y repitió el nombre del postre entre susurros, asegurándose de haberlo escuchado bien— ¿Qué?

—Ese es tu olor.

Mickey quedó en silencio contemplando a Emil como si, de repente, el checo le estuviese hablando en su idioma natal.

Fue Emil esta vez quien no pudo comprender qué pasaba por la mente de Mickey cuando éste, quien había mantenido su inherente posición defensiva-agresiva hacia él en todo momento, se relajó hasta tal punto que comenzó a reír. Su risa le parecía extraña, pero a la vez agradable, como un sonido exótico que se le clavaba en algún punto muy profundo de su pecho.

Ojalá hubiese estado ahí su padre para recordarle que debía cerrar la boca o le entrarían moscas.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido?

Mickey dejó de reír y Emil reprimió un "¡lo sabía!".

—Mi padre suele prepararlo muy de vez en cuando, pero dudo que tú lo hayas probado alguna vez. —Emil negó con la cabeza—. Me lo imaginaba. Será parte del menú de Navidad, así que asegúrate de no acercarte a mi hermana y comportarte adecuadamente.

¿Le estaba invitando a cenar con él en Navidad? Emil afirmó fervientemente tras un momento de duda.

Entonces se percató de que algo le estaba presionando la mano. Mickey había conseguido liberarse del agarre y le había estrechado la mano con tanta delicadeza y vergüenza que dudaba si lo que sentía era su mano o la brisa del vaivén de los turistas apresurados por volver a casa.

Un tirón más. Lo siguiente que sintió fue sus labios presionando cariñosamente una de las encarnadas mejillas del italiano. Tenía la piel tan tersa y cálida como la había imaginado, y querría haber disfrutado de esa sensación tan sólo un instante más, pero Mickey le alejó de un empujón.

Su piel morena ardía al rojo vivo, pero al contrario de lo que normalmente habría pasado no había rastros de ira en sus ojos.

—Emil Nekola, eres el ser más agotador, molesto e idiota que ha existido, existe y existirá en este sucio planeta.

Emil asimiló sus palabras como si fuese el discurso de amor más bonito que se podría llegar a formular y una sonrisa, tan boba como adorable, apareció nuevamente decorando su rostro.

—Pero te encanto —añadió el checo.

Mickey no llegó a responder más que con un ruidito, muy cercano a un suspiro, que fácilmente se podría interpretar como "obvio". Eso o, simplemente, era uno de esos bufidos despectivos, pero Emil tenía una ciega convicción de que no era así.

Juntos y aún cogidos de la mano salieron del cálido aeropuerto de Hasetsu con lo que en un futuro sería un estrecho nudo, más allá de cualquier amistad y enemistad, muy difícil de desatar.

* * *

Y... Aquí se acaba todo (obviamente). Por lo que he visto hay muy poquito material —todavía no encontrado ni un mísero fanfic en español de esta pareja— de estos dos, así que me he propuesto hacer algo rápido ya que me encanta Emil y su forma tan... ¿Cómo describirla? Tan aniñada e inocente de ser xD

Bueno, también mencionar que la conversación que tiene Sala con Mickey no está escrita así porque así. Tengo pensado hacer un especial Navidad, también de esta pareja. ¿Alguien está interesado? ¿Sí, no?

Aquí me despido :'3 Muchas gracias por leer... ¡Y larga vida al panna cotta!


End file.
